When an examinee's eye is observed and diagnosed, conventionally a tomographic image of an anterior segment is captured by an optical coherence tomography (OCT) dedicated to imaging the anterior segment, while a tomographic image of a fundus is captured by an OCT dedicated to imaging the fundus (see JP-A-2008-29467). A front image of the fundus is captured by a fundus camera or a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), and a front image of the anterior segment is captured by an ophthalmologic ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus or an anterior segment imaging apparatus (Scheimpflug).